


Meant to Be

by Solilian_of_Summerset



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solilian_of_Summerset/pseuds/Solilian_of_Summerset
Summary: Tony Stark，花花公子、亿万富翁、慈善家。一切开始于他试图创造一种新武器的那天。那天，向来没有联系的Thor Odinson突然邀请他去看一个流量明星Loki Laufeyson的演唱会。他去了，然后怪事接连发生：先是他每次要设计人体战衣时都被打断，然后是设计稿失踪，最终，政府绑架了他。但这不是一切的结束。涉及CP：铁盾、铁霜、铁虫、铁冬，均会发生肉体关系，洁癖请避雷。锤基追星与被追星关系，盾冬青梅竹马；军人盾，政府官员冬，天才学生虫，伪流量明星真？？？霜。伪·现代AU，其实还是有能力设定。





	Meant to Be

01  
一切开始于Stark工业CEO，Tony Stark试图创造一种新型武器的那天。说实话，他并不觉得这种武器有什么稀奇，只是一件钢铁战衣罢了。  
那天，他刚关上车间的门，电话就响个不停。当然，Tony Stark没有理会，他继续他的工作。半个小时后，他家的门被撞开了。  
Tony看到了一脸傻笑的Thor Odinson。Thor解释道：“我看你那么久不接电话，以为你出了什么事，就来看看你。”是的，他和Thor生疏到Thor不知道他“工作”时完全不接电话，生疏到Thor不知道他“工作”时会放AC/DC，生疏到……总之，他除了必要的商业聚会外，从来没见过Thor。  
“所以，什么事？”他并不喜欢Thor，鲁莽、头脑简单、浑身冒傻气；就连Thor的父亲Odin都不认为他是个合格的企业继承人，从而选择了他的姐姐Hela。  
“我这里有一张Loki Laufeyson的演出会门票，你要不要和我一起去？是超级VIP票，有市无价，超级难搞，你要不要去？”Thor当然不是如同Tony眼中的那样傻，无缘无故地来找他，他是希望Tony帮他要签名。他曾好几次试图接近Loki要签名，但不知道为什么，一次也没有要到，Loki从来没有靠近过他十米。当然，他不是没有试过让他的朋友们：Sif、Volstagg、Hogun与Fandral，但是除了Fandral曾接近过Loki外，其他人都像他一样，运气太差，还没有挤到Loki跟前，Loki就去了别的方向。  
“最近非常火的那个是不是，他长什么样？”  
是的，哪怕Loki Laufeyson火到上到八十下至八岁，他Tony Stark就是不清楚具体长相。  
Thor从怀里掏出一张海报。  
“还不错，我可以睡他吗？”  
Thor嘴角抽搐，忍住想暴打Tony一顿的冲动，说道：“取决于你的本事。”毕竟，Thor还是想要签名的。  
  
  



End file.
